Star Search
by WildcatYST
Summary: A little RowenMia romance in which Mia gets more than she expects while taking time to admire the stars in the sky.


Hello all! And thank you for reading my fic. This is the first story to my   
idea, and I already have one other written. However, I'm going to wait a few   
days to post the next story, and then the others. Anyways, enjoy and please   
send some replies! =)  
  
Star Search  
BY: LONELY SOLDIER  
  
  
  
The blue haired boy sighed slightly while gazing out the window at the setting sun. He   
was glad it was all over. He and the others had defeated Talpa for good this time and he   
wasn't coming back. It was time to relax, have some fun, and most importantly---live a   
normal life. A smile played on his lips as he heard his companions fighting.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shouted Ryo, the raven haired, hot-tempered   
leader of the group. His voice sounded as if he were slightly agitated. This was probably   
from the taunting his fellow Ronins were no doubt laying on him.   
  
"Why not? We all know you like her!" Retorted the ashen haired, hardheaded, Kento. He   
smirked, seeing the red blush come to Ryo's cheeks.   
  
"Come on, she probably likes you too." Cye pitched in his thoughts, his eyes dancing   
with humor. Kento and Cye both looked expectedly at Ryo, hoping for some sort of   
reply.   
  
There was none. A look of confusion and embarrassment was on their leader's face, and   
he sighed heavily.   
  
"Will you guys give him a break?" Rowen rose from his chair and walked into the living   
room to see three of the Ronins surrounding Ryo. Sage nodded in agreement with Rowen.   
  
"Don't worry about it Ryo. I'm sure she is interested. Haven't you noticed?" Sage   
inquired.   
  
"Noticed what?" Ryo asked him, not exactly sure as to what the blonde Trooper meant.   
  
"The little things she does around you." Sage told him. "Just the looks she gives you   
sometimes. Everything about her body language says she likes you."   
  
"What?!" Ryo shouted. "Since when have you been interested in her body language?!"   
Ryo shouted, his temper getting the best of him.   
  
"That's not what I meant." Sage said in his own defense.   
  
"Then what DID you mean?" Ryo's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Sage. Sage's one   
visible eye flashed with a little anger.   
  
"Are you accusing me of double crossing my friend?" Sage's voice held a dangerous   
threat in it.   
  
"So what if I am!" Ryo shouted, ready to take him out. At this point, the argument was   
getting out of hand. Rowen rolled his eyes.   
  
"Enough! Gods, you people act like children sometimes!" He sauntered off into the   
kitchen, waiting for Mia to get home. She could always calm down any situation.   
Meanwhile, Sage left the heated disagreement and went upstairs into his room while Ryo   
angrily stomped into the living room. Cye and Kento both gave each other worried   
glances before setting off on their own ways.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as the guys had heard Mia's car drive up, they were in the living room waiting.   
They all knew she would be bringing food home and were all really hungry. Mia   
stumbled in though the door, then stopped in her tracks to keep from being run over by   
Kento, whom was dashing out the door to get the food. Mia laughed as Kento hurriedly   
grabbed the food from the car and ran back inside. She also noticed that Sage was   
looking rather down.   
  
"Sage, are you ok? You look upset." Mia looked concerned at him and he looked up at   
her, then turned a glare on Ryo.   
  
"Ryo's just being a hot head cuz we said that he ...." A pair of hands quickly clamped   
over his mouth. Mia cocked an eyebrow at the owner of them, which happened to be   
Ryo.   
  
"That you what?" She asked with a hint of confusion in her voice. Ryo looked at the   
others for an excuse, but they were all too busy trying to grab some food before Kento.   
Ryo tried to cover it up, but Mia could see past him easily.   
  
"Nothing Mia...It was nothing." Ryo said softly, barely loud enough for Mia to make out   
what he said. Sage pulled his head away from Ryo giving him a wicked grin.   
  
"That's right Mia. It was nothing." He smirked at Ryo, knowing he could use this later on.   
Sage and Ryo had always had a kind of rivalry, but no one could really explain what it   
was that made them fight so often. Ryo slunk out of the room into the kitchen for some   
food and was followed by Sage. Mia thought she was alone in the room, but to her   
surprise, Rowen was still there. He was sitting on the couch and it looked like he was   
staring at her! Mia looked worriedly at him.   
  
"Rowen? Are you ok?"   
  
"Huh?!" Rowen exclaimed. Mia laughed at the cute look of cluelessness on his face.   
  
"Nothing Rowen." She replied. They both soon heard the bickering of the others. Mia   
smiled to herself. "Good thing I'm not hungry. Don't want to join the squabbling." Rowen   
stood up from the couch and joined her.   
  
"Me neither. Especially if Kento is involved." They both laughed at this and went their   
separate ways. Mia went outside to watch the sun begin to set in the horizon. She had   
some thinking to do. Rowen went up to his room, but found his mind wandering to Mia.   
For some reason he was staring at her. It almost freaked him out. It was Mia! She was   
definitely Ryo's and that was dangerous territory to mess with. He sighed slightly and   
noticed that it had gotten dark outside. He went downstairs to hopefully grab a bite to eat.   
All the others were lounging about, but he noticed Mia wasn't there. He shrugged and   
went into the kitchen.   
  
After not being able to find a single thing he wanted, he walked out onto the deck. He   
was startled when he saw a figure out on the deck to the lake. Rowen squinted his eyes to   
see, and realized it was Mia. 'Why not keep her company?' Rowen thought to himself as   
he started to walk out to the dock. He looked up at the sky and noticed the stars were   
shining extra bright tonight. When he reached Mia, he slowly sat down beside her.   
  
"It's beautiful out here." He said softly to her, afraid if he rose his voice the peaceful quiet   
would be broken. Mia smiled when she saw who it was.   
  
"Yeah, it is." Mia was pleased to have company. She hated being alone, but loved to be   
with people all the time. She looked over at Rowen. He was gazing up at the stars. "The   
stars are really bright tonight." Rowen nodded in agreement.   
  
"Brighter than usual." He commented back. He looked over at Mia to find her looking at   
him with her eyes sparkling. She looked away hurriedly, blushing a light shade of pink.   
Mia looked up at the stars and sighed.   
  
"When I was little, my mother told me that every person has a star that is their own, a star   
that shines just for them. It's like the whole thing about how every person has one perfect   
match for them." She smiled at remembering one of the few memories she had of her   
mother.   
  
"I think you're right." Rowen whispered, much to Mia's surprise. "Everyone has a star   
that's all theirs', just like everyone has a perfect match." He smiled to himself. Mia   
nodded.   
  
"Perhaps, if you're lucky enough, you'll find that special person." Mia said whimsfully.   
She wished she knew who her match was. Unknownly, she leaned closer to Rowen as she   
gazed at the burning stars.   
  
"The stars look so beautiful..." Mia whispered softly. "I wish I were as beautiful as they   
were..."   
  
"You are beautiful Mia..." His gaze softened on her as she looked over at him in surprise.   
"You just don't know it..."   
  
Rowen had taken her face into his hands and brought his lips to hers, relishing the   
sweetness of the moment. His hand slid around her waist and Mia instinctively wrapped   
her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. To her surprise, this felt so right. They   
pulled away from each other, Mia looking at Rowen with eyes full of love and confusion   
at the same time. They leaned towards each other again, but were interrupted by someone   
clearing his throat. They gasped in surprise and looked over to see Sage, Rowen's trusted   
friend. Rowen and Mia instantly let go of eachother, both turning a shade of bright red.   
Sage eyed them with interest.   
  
"I don't think someone will be too happy about this one." Sage grinned, humor in his   
voice. Rowen knew he was talking about Ryo, but Mia was still left out of that detail.   
  
"Exactly how long have you been there?" Rowen asked. Maybe Sage didn't see   
anything...  
  
"I followed you out here when you left the house." Sage kept himself from laughing at   
the expression on Rowen's face. Mia still blushed, but she still looked beautiful under the   
moonlight, which was not lost by either Rowen or Sage.   
  
"Sage..." Rowen said through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna get you one of these days!" He   
shouted, jumping from the ground and chasing after Sage. Sage hurrdily made his way   
back inside. Mia giggled to herself as she put her fingers to her lips in disbelief. She had   
just kissed Rowen Hashiba...The bearer of the Armor of Strata. She gazed up at the stars,   
standing to go back inside.   
  
"Looks like my star search has come to an end." She smiled at remembering the   
compliment Rowen had told her. She would never forget what Rowen had said...He   
thought she was beautiful. Perhaps her search for the perfect match has ended, or had it   
just begun?  



End file.
